Which Is It Raven?
by taylanax0
Summary: Things have changed in Jump City. Since there isn't a lot of crime, Robin wants us to start high school. Beast Boy starts to realize that he has feelings for Raven. Raven has a boyfriend named Snake. Who will Raven choose? Beast Boy or Snake? Might change rating to M due to language.
1. Prologue

**Things Change Flashback **

Beast Boy was standing in the empty school hallway talking to Terra. "Things change, Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory." Terra explained. "Come in Beast Boy we need your help." Robin said over the communicator. "Come with me." Beast Boy pleaded. "You go. You're the Teen Titan. That's who _you_ are. That's not me. I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world. I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period. And I haven't studied." Terra said. The school bell rings loudly and students start passing between Beast Boy and Terra. Terra walks away and into the crowd. "Beast Boy to Robin. I'm on my way. Over." Beast Boy said.

_After the titans returned home, things really did change… _


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. All of the Teen Titans characters belong to Warner Bros. Which Is It Raven? Rights are all reserved. I only own the characters that I create. **

**Author Note: This is my first fan fiction. Please no flame comments. Constructive criticism and advice is advised. **

Chapter 1

2 months later…

Raven's POV

It was a beautiful, hot day and I was in my room quietly reading a book. The air conditioning broke and Cyborg has been fixing it all day. I used one of my spells to make a fan appear in my room. Also, I took of my hood and only had my leotard on. I may be mysterious and creepy, but this book I'm reading right now is scaring the shit out of me. It's about this fifteen year old girl who had to deal with abuse from her father and neglect from her mother. She was forced out of her home and had to live on the street. I just got up to the part when her foster mother is beating her. BANG! BANG! BANG! Someone was pounding on my room door. "What?" I snapped. "Robin wants to talk to all of us." Beast Boy explained. "Ugh, fine." I said. I got off my bed and put my book, down and opened my door. I quickly grabbed my hood and put it on. I walked out of my room and BB and I walked in together into the main room.

Cyborg is making bacon in the kitchen. He looks up and sees Beast Boy and me, and smirks and walks towards us. "What were you kids up to?" Cyborg teased. "Uh…We were…um...like..." Beast Boy stutters. My cheeks are bright red. "We weren't doing anything." I mumbled. Cyborg raises an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Cyborg taunted. I was tongue-tied. I clutched on to my hood and hid my face into it. "Cyborg, will you just drop it? This isn't cool." Beast Boy demanded. I looked up and Beast Boy and mouthed thanks. He smiled back at me. Cyborg just looked at us with amused suspicion. He turned around and realized his bacon was burning. "SHIT!" Cyborg shouted, running towards the stove. Beast Boy and I were on the floor laughing our asses off. Cyborg glared at both of us. "You guys are going to pay for this." Cyborg growled. "Ooh, I'm terrified." I said sarcastically. Beast Boy laughed even harder. "I can't breathe…" I said. Beast Boy got up still laughing and held out his hand to help me up. I gladly accepted and he pulled me up. "Do you know why Robin wanted to talk to us?" I asked Cyborg. "He wanted to talk to us?" He said. I raised my eyebrow.

"So wait, Robin didn't want to talk to us at all…" I said. Beast Boy looked guilty. "You dragged me out of my room on the hottest day of the month, just so you could talk to me?" I asked. Beast Boy shrugged. "Yeah, is that such a crime?" He said. I didn't answer him, but a small smile was on my lilac lips. At that moment, Robin walks in with Starfire. "Greetings fellow titans!" Starfire chirped. "Hey everyone." Robin said. We all sat down on the couch and Robin stood in front of all of us. "I have an announcement." Robin said…


	3. Chapter 2

Raven's POV

"I have an announcement." Robin said… "What is it?" We all asked. "Well since there really isn't any crime going on in Jump City, I want us to start high school." Robin finished. I froze. Is he serious right now? If people know who we are already, how are we supposed to have a normal school year? "Robin, what is this 'high school' in which you speak of?" Starfire asked. "High school is where teenagers ages fourteen through seventeen receive an education." "C'mon man is this really necessary? I'm a freaking half robot; I'm probably going to get made fun of." Cyborg said, looking doubtful. "You won't be made fun of, just use that ring that disguises you to look human. Problem solved." Robin stated. "I'm still unsure about this high school thing." Cyborg said. "I agree with Cyborg. Why can't we just relax and do our own thing, instead of worrying about a stupid thing like high school." I explained. "I think high school will be fun and glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, jumping up and down with glee. "Robin smirked at Starfire. She blushed and sat back down.

"See at least someone has the high school spirit." Robin acknowledged. "Hell yeah!" I want to go to high school definitely!" Beast Boy yelled. He had been so quiet; I almost forgot he was there. "I can just imagine now, hot girls, parties, HOT GIRLS." Beast Boy said, obviously in la la land. Cyborg chuckled. Starfire looked puzzled. I rolled my eyes. Imagining Beast Boy being with some slut made my blood boil. I **know** Beast Boy has a crush on me. He makes it too obvious. "Well, we start school next week." Robin announced. "WHAT?!" We all shouted. "I must do what the earthlings call school shopping!" A week isn't enough!" Starfire yelled and started hyperventilating. "I have to get some things too." Cyborg added. "Yay school!" Beast Boy babbled. "Shut up BB." I growled. Robin walked out of the room and went back to his room. I looked at my watch, it is 6:45. "I'm going to work on the T-car. We are goin' to be ridin' in style." Cyborg boasted. I managed to calm Starfire down. Beast Boy was still in the room and he was staring at me. "Can I help you?" I questioned Beast Boy. Beast Boy winked at me and walked out of the room. "What was that all about?" Starfire asked. "I have no clue." I said, baffled. Why did he keep staring at me? "I'm going back to my glorious room." Star said. She got off the couch and walked away. I just kept sitting on the couch baffled. This is going to be a long week….

**A/N: Do you guys like it so far? I want you guys to be completely honest because that's going to make my writing better. If I didn't make anything clear please send me a message and I'll try to get back to you. Comment, add to favorites, what eva floats your boat…**

**Love you all, **

**Taylor ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

That Night …

Raven's POV

After Starfire went back to her room, I went back to mine. When I reached my room and opened my door, the book I was reading was on the floor. "Fuck!" I whispered. "Now I lost my page." I said, irritated. I bent down and picked up the book and put it on my nightstand. I muttered a spell and I had on my pajamas. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

(Dream Sequence)

It was Monday, and I was at Jump City High school about to go to English Class. I was in the hallway, and I turned around and was shocked. Beast Boy had his arm around this slut and she was pushing herself onto him. I was furious. I walked up to them and slapped that slut. She tried grabbing my hair, but I punched her right in the face. She fell to the ground and I started kicking her. "You don't mess with my man, bitch." I growled. "What the hell was that for Raven?" He yelled. I tried to say something, but my tongue was glued to the roof of my mouth. "Well…" He demanded.

I ran straight for the bathroom, Beast Boy was calling my name, but I kept running. I was pushing and shoving people just to get to the bathroom. I opened the bathroom door, and there were two other girls in there. They looked at me and rolled their eyes. "Get out." I said, shaking with anger. "No. Why should we leave when you're the one who had a bad day?" One of the girls sneered.

My hands started to glow black. I made a giant black hand with my powers and shoved them out of the door. I took out my purple iPhone 4S and texted Starfire, telling her this was important. Then I started to cry. Starfire immediately came in. "Friend Raven, why are you so sad?" She asked. I put my hand on her forehead and showed her everything. Starfire looked furious. "That globnorf!" Starfire shouted. I was crying even harder. Starfire was rubbing my back,"Shh…it's okay." How was it him of all people getting under my skin...?

(End of Dream Sequence)

The next morning…

My eyelids slowly fluttered open. Now I'm even more terrified of high school because of my damn dream. I stretched and got out of my bed. I muttered another spell, and my toothbrush appeared in my hand. I probably need to put on a robe. I thought. My pajamas are kind of sexy. There are dark purple and have booty shorts and a matching shirt that has a raven on it. "I'm too lazy." Then, I just walked out of my room and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and took a shower.

After I finished my shower, I put on some black skinny jeans and sliver sequin of the shoulder t-shirt with some black Jordans. I walked out the bathroom and bumped into Beast Boy. "Hey, watch where you're fuck-". I was cut short. He was shirtless. He actually had an eight pack and had muscles. I got lost in his deep green eyes. "You like what you see?" He teased, flexing. I rolled my eyes. "Not at all." I said. "I know you love me Raven, you don't have to deny it babe."He taunted, smiling.

Beast Boy's POV

I was in the gym, doing some crunches and sit ups. I've been in there for about an hour now. I've always been in shape, but since we're going to high school, you have to look the part. I left the gym so I could take a shower. I always have my shirt off when I work out.

Shirts just annoy me. I was just about to open the bathroom door when I bumped into someone. It was Raven. Hey, watch where you're fuck-". She cut herself short. She was checking me out and I knew it. But she didn't know that I was checking her out.

She looked so sexy. I can get lost in her dark purple eyes. I decided to have some fun. "You like what you see?" I teased, flexing. She rolled her eyes. "Not at all." She said. Even though we were joking around, that hurt my manly pride a bit. "I know you love me Raven, you don't have to deny it babe." I taunted, smiling at her. "Ugh, shut up." She growled. I got out of her way before she pushed me aside. "I'm going to make me some breakfast." She said. I watched her walk away. Damn…this girl was beyond fine.

Raven's POV

I walked into the main room towards the kitchen. Cyborg was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Good morning Raven." "Morning." I said back. I found the tea kettle and started making some chamomile tea. While I was waiting for my tea to cool down, I made me toast with butter and grape jelly. I sat down at one of the tables and I was eating my breakfast. Starfire and Robin walked in to the room and are talking. "Robin, what are we?" Starfire asked. "What do you mean Starfire?" Robin asked. "Are we a couple or not?" Starfire demanded. "Um…well…" Robin stuttered. "You're unbelievable!" She shouted and stormed out of the room.

Robin just stood there in shock. I finished my breakfast and was washing my dishes. I was about to leave, when Robin called my name. I turned around and he said "I need to talk to you." I walked over to Robin. "What is it?" I asked. "It's Starfire." Robin replied. "Yeah…and?" I said, not understanding his point. "I want to be with her, I just don't know how to tell her. Robin explained. "I don't really know a lot about relationships. But just be honest with Star. You could have figured that out." I said, sarcastically. "You're right. Thanks." Robin said. I smiled at him. "No problem. Tell me how things work out." I told him.

He walked out of the main room. Cyborg turned off the TV and got off the couch. "So, how are you suddenly Dr. Love?" He asked, with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?" I said. "Well, you're giving love advice to Robin. So I'm just wondering since when have you gotten all this experience. I mean, it's not like you even have a boyfriend yet." Cyborg said. "So, you're saying I can't get a boyfriend?" I asked, giving him a deadly look. "Booyah! That's exactly what I'm saying. You're too quiet and anti-social. When we get to high school, who are you gonna be?" He asked. "I don't know." I said, honestly. "Well, you have to find out soon." Cyborg said, walking back to the couch. I just stood there, taking in what he just said. "That's it!" I thought. I ran out of the room, and went straight for Starfire's room.

Starfire's POV

I have been spending time in my room, ever since I asked Robin if we were a couple. I got of my bed and looked at my digital clock. It said 3:30. I walked over to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked a mess. My hair was tangled and puffy, and my eyes were red and swollen. My cheeks were streaked with dry tears. "Why does, friend Robin do this to me?" I mumbled softly. I splashed my face with some water and fixed my hair. I walked out of the bathroom, when I heard someone knocking on my door. "Who is it?" I questioned with fake enthusiasm. "It's Raven." I pressed a button and my door slid open. Raven stumbled in, panting.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Friend Raven, why are you panting?" "I ran all the way here." She said, in between breaths. "Why?" I asked. "Because, I had the weirdest day with BB and Cyborg." Raven said. "OOOH! Spill the deets!" I squealed. Rae rolled her eyes. I pressed the same button to open the door, so it would close. Then, I flew over to my bed, and told Rae to sit. She told me about Beast Boy first, then what Cyborg. "Beast Boy loves you…" I teased. "He does not." Rae said, turning pink. "But Cyborg has a point. You should be a little more social." I said. "How about we go shopping?" Rae mumbled. "What did you say?" I asked her. "I said lets go shopping, so I can prove to Cyborg that I can have fun too." Rae explained. I still want to go anyway. "Yeah, let's go." We walked out of Star's room.

**A/N: Will Raven enjoy the shopping trip? Will Starfire forgive Robin? Okay to be clear this takes place in like late August. It takes place after things change… I hoped you enjoy this chapter. I added a lot more POV's than I expected. So add to favorites, comment, and spread the word lil' birds!**

**Later, **

**Taylor ;) **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey party people! I updated my book woohoo! Anyway enjoy and spread da word lil' tweeties! (I wanted to try something new)**

Raven's POV

Starfire and I went to the garage, to drive the T-Car. We literally had to beg Cyborg to give us the keys. Long story short, I have to clean BB's room. We got into the car, and I started the ignition. I had my license, Starfire has to get hers. "I swear on Azarath, you have to help me clean up BB's room. It's going to take me forever." I said turning to her. We're still in the car.

"Ugh, fine." Starfire said, exasperated. Starfire changed into blue skinny jeans, red hoop earrings, and a red belly shirt. Robin kept staring at her before we went to the garage. "Let's just get this over with." I said. I backed out of the garage, and started driving. We're halfway over the bridge when Star starts whining. "I wanna turn on the radio." Star whined. "Okay, put on 97.1." I said, keeping my eyes on the road. "YAY!" Star shouted. She turned on the radio, and Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jespen came on. I groaned. I hate this song so much. Starfire started singing the song.

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy _

_But here's my number, so call me maybe _

_It's hard to look right at you, baby _

_But here's my number so call me maybe _

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy _

_But here's my number, so call me maybe _

_And all the other boys try to chase me _

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

When the song ended, we were at Jump City Mall. The place was packed; I was struggling to find a space. I was trying to find a space for the last ten minutes "Wait, there's a space right there!" Star said. Yes! I parked and we got out of the car. Starfire and I were walking in the mall, and a bunch of guys kept whistling at us. I was rolling my eyes and Starfire was confused. The mall is absolutely huge. Starfire and I were in awe. "Let's go!" Starfire said, excitedly. Starfire started running inside, pushing people out of the way. I ran after Starfire, people were giving us glares but whatever. Anyway, Starfire and I were walking around the mall.

**A/N: So what did you think? I have many ideas so I'm gonna keep em coming Sorry if this story is kind of short but the sequel is gonna be filling ;) But anyway comment vote add to favorites/library what eva cooks your bacon. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey sorry have been updating in a while. So you people liking my story? I like my story and I hope you guys like it too. Like, Comment, whatever rocks your boat. Enjoy this chapter. I'm going to try updating weekly. I just got out of school so I'll have more time. This might be a filler chapter **

Recap: Starfire and Raven are heading to the mall to go shopping to get clothes before school starts. Star meets a new friend named Lola.

Raven's POV

Star and I were just wondering around the mall talking. "So where do you want to go?" I asked Star. "Let's go to Charlotte Russe!" Star said excitedly. I groaned. "Can we go to Hot Topic instead?" I suggested a pleading tone in my voice. Star stop abruptly and I almost bumped into her. "C'mon Rae, your issue is you don't have to change who you are. But can you at least try new things. Please, for me?" Star pouted. "Fine, but you owe me." I said, giving in. "Yay!" Star shouted, getting strange glances from people in the mall. "Let's go!" Star said, dragging me.

_Here we go. _I thought. We wondered around the mall for twenty minutes and we finally found a directory. Charlotte Russe was on level three. We ran to the escalator as fast as we could, when we bump into some other girls. "My apologies." Star said. The girl turned around and rolled her eyes at both of us. "Don't give me that crap." The girl said bluntly. "Excuse me?" Star said, starting to get angry. I rolled my eyes; this girl was such a joke. "You heard me bitch. Did I stutter?" The girl snapped and rolling her neck. "C'mon Star, let's go. I don't anyone triggering my emotions right now.

"Yeah, you're right let's just leave." Star said. "Yeah bitch walk away! You ain't got anything to say." The girl taunted. "Keep walking Star, were almost at the elevator. " I told her. We walked towards the elevator and waited for it to come. It finally came and I press the three button and the elevator started to the move upward. "I just don't understand why she is so mean." Star said. "There a lot of mean people in the world." I said. She looked at me and smiled before we walked out of the elevator to Charlotte Russe.

"This store is glorious!" Star chirped running and looking around the store. I smiled at Star and started looking around. I found three dresses, five tops, and two pairs of shoes that I liked. Star found six dresses, eight tops, and eight pairs of shoes. This is going to take a while. I was waiting on line for the fitting rooms. I saw Star talking to the one of the workers here. So I took a deep breath and yelled

"STAR I FOUND THE FITTING ROOMS!" Star looked at me and ran towards me and stood behind me on line. "Ugh how long is this going take! Like damn." I said, getting impatient. "Rae, calm down." Star pleaded giving me the puppy dog face. "Fine." I said. Star gave me a big smile. The line was moving fast, which I was happy about. When I got to the one of the workers, she smiled at me and led me to a fitting room. She unlocked the door and left and I went inside and locked the door.

Star's POV

Rae already went into a fitting room and I'm still waiting on line. "Wow this is taking a while." I said. There was a girl in front of me who looked my age. She turned around and gave me a friendly smile. "I know right, but I love this store anyway." She said. "Hi, my name is Lola. What's yours?" Lola asked. Greetings, my name is Starfire but my friends call me Star. My acquaintances." I said shaking her hand. I had to admit this girl was beautiful. Lola had caramel skin and large brown eyes. She had jet black hair that was longer than mine and reached about to her waist. She was average height and had a nice figure.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Star." Lola said. "So why are you at the mall?" I asked, curious. "I have to get clothes for school." Lola said, shrugging. "Same!" I said, excited I had something in common with Lola. "Really, well I'm going to Jump City High School. What school are you going to?" Lola asked. "I'm going to same school as well." I told Lola. I glanced towards the line to realize that I'm next. "Oh I'm next." I announced to Lola. "Wait Star…" Lola said. I turned around and looked at her. Lola took out a piece of paper and a pen from and wrote down something. "Here, take me number. Hopefully we have the same classes." Lola replied. I smiled and took the piece of paper and put it in my pocket. "Thank you." I said. Lola smiled. I turned towards the employee and she led me to the next available fitting room. She unlocked it and I opened the door and went inside and locked the door. "RAE, WHERE ARE YOU LOCATED?" I yelled. I paused and waited for an answer. "I'm in the room right next to you." Raven replied. "Ok when I'm done, I'm leaving to purchase this stuff." I told her. "Ok I'll meet you there." Raven said. I tried on my stuff and once I was done, I left. I walked over to the cash register and bought my things. I came back to the fitting room and waited for Rae. Hopefully she won't take forever.

********Meanwhile back at the tower***********

Beast Boy's POV

Robin, Cyborg, and I were training on the roof for about three hours now. I was sweating so much; I'm surprised I don't have an ocean of sweat. After we were done, we went to the showers. When I got to the shower, I decided to have a cold shower since I'm **still **sweating. I turned on the cold water and it felt so good on my body. I got out of the shower and dried off and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked to my room and closed the door. My room is a hot mess, but I don't care. I found some clothes and got changed. I walked out and went to the living room. Cyborg and Robin were watching tv and eating pizza. "Sup' guys." I said. They looked up and said hey. I sat on the couch and grabbed a slice of pizza and started eating. "So what I miss?" I asked, still eating my pizza. "We were talking about girls." Cyborg said. I smirked. "So, Robin why haven't you asked Star out yet?" I asked. Robin suddenly spit out the soda he was drinking. "You okay?" Cyborg and I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Robin said, regaining his composure. "I really like Star, but I don't know if I'm good enough for her. " Robin said, doubtfully. _I felt kind of bad for Robin but he'll figure it out. _I thought. "You'll figure it out." I told him. Robin smirked. "So what's up with you and Raven?" Robin teased. "There's nothing going on between us." I mumbled. Cyborg started laughing. "I'm sorry what was that?" Robin asked, still teasing me. I stood up abruptly. "THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON!" I yelled at him. "Oh shit, it's about to go down in the tower." Cyborg added. "Beast Boy, calm down." Robin advised. I sat down and took and deep breath, "Let's talk about something else." I said. "Ok." Cy and Robin said.

*****At the Mall*****

Rae's POV

I finished trying on my clothes and walked out of the fitting room. Star was sitting down waiting for me and she looked up."About time." Star said getting up. "Sorry, I just don't know if this stuff is really my style." I said. We both walked out of the fitting room and I paid for my stuff. Star and I then went to Hot Topic, Wet Seal, Catch 22, 2 Cute, and Verizon Wireless. Our arms had so many bags; I thought I was going to fall. Star and I got to the car and I opened the trunk. We put our bags and the trunk and we drove home. When we finally got home, I was exhausted. I got out of the car and opened the trunk. Star came out too and asked "How are we going to get all of this stuff to our rooms?" "I have an idea." I said. I've been working on this new power. I know how to teleport any object to any place. I took out my bags and closed my eyes. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I said. The bags started to float and then they disappeared. Starfire gasped. I winked "told ya I could do it." "Do mine next!" Starfire chirped. I took out Starfire's bags and teleported her stuff. Then we got back in the car and put the car in the garage. We walked to elevator and got in. "I'm goin to take a nap." I told Star. "Ok, I'm going to drink mustard and play with my new phone." Star said. We got up to the main floor and I went to my room. I opened the door and crawled into bed and knocked out.

**A/N: Hey you guys :P So it's three more days until they go to high school. They are gonna be in 10****th**** grade since they're not really freshman. Oh man let me tell you this goin be a wild year for dem'. Enjoy da story I edited it some and I'm going to stop Star from swearing. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time; I've been busy with school and had other things to do. I just need to make one thing clear. **

**The Titans are going to go by their real names and they are going to attend public high school. But I'm super excited because I have so many ideas for this story: D but anyway comment, favorite, vote, and add this story to your favorites **

**P.S: I have this story on and **

*************Important Note*******: Since most of the story is in Raven's POV anyway, I'm going to stop putting 'Raven's POV' for every chapter I don't really like this chapter but the next one is going to be even better! So enjoy loves:* **

**(Dream Sequence) **

The sound of my heels echoed in the vacant school hallway. _"Why am I even here?"_ I thought. I continued walking, not aware of my final destination. All of a sudden, I hear a loud buzz and the lights slowly begin to flicker. I slowly glanced around the hallway, my eyes searching. Then, I felt a strong force at the back of my head. Before I fell into unconsciousness, I saw a pair of dark piercing blue eyes.

*****End of Dream***

I woke up breathing heavily. I staggered out of my bed and walked slowly to the mirror near my dresser. My purple hair was a messy, huge afro. My eyes were slightly puffy. Overall, I looked exhausted. I speed walked to my dresser and grabbed my comb. I began to untangle the knots in my hair. "That's better." I said, looking in the mirror.

I exited my room and began to walk down the hallway. It was eerie and quiet, something didn't feel right. I shook the feeling off and kept walking. I reached Star's room and knocked on her door. "Hold on, one moment please!" Star said, through the door. I waited patiently and fumbled with my fingers. _I couldn't get those piercing blue eyes out of my mind. It made me feel something I've never felt. Who was the person? _I thought. I was thinking so intently, I didn't realize Star had opened the door. "Earth to Raven." Star stated, waving her hand in my face. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something." I told her. "What were you thinking about?" Star asked curiously. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone." I said. Star nodded in understanding. I walked into her room and she closed the door. I sat on her bed and she sat down next to me.

"Now, tell me everything and don't leave anything out." I began to tell her everything. When I was done, Star was speechless. "What do you think that dream means?" Star asked. "I don't know." I said, honestly. "How do you feel about Beast Boy?" Star blurted out randomly. My eyes widened. "What did you say?" I asked her. "Do you have the romantic feelings for friend Beast Boy?" She said slowly.

I sighed and put my face in my hands. "It's complicated." I mumbled. I lifted my head up and looked at her. "I just don't know what to feel with him. Honestly, I don't want to feel anything with him because I'm afraid I might get hurt." I said sniffling at the last sentence. Star leaned over and pulled me into a hug. Hot tears streamed my face and I couldn't stop shaking. "It's okay Rae; I'm going to help with this." Star said.

**Star's POV **

I felt so bad for Raven. I understand that her feelings can spiral out of control and something dangerous can occur. Raven continued crying and I just kept hugging her. Raven is one of my best friends. I am going to help her with the boy troubles. After 10 minutes, I let go of Raven. Raven wiped her eyes and sighed. "Raven, you and Beast Boy have been friends for a long time." I told her. "I know Star, but I'm just confused." Raven said. "I understand, how do you think I feel?" I pressed Raven. "I have such strong feelings for Robin. I can't even explain it. After we kissed in Japan, I thought we were together. I guess that wasn't a possibility." I explained. "Look, let's just stop talking about this and get something to eat. I'm starving." Raven stated. _I know what you're doing. You're avoiding the topic. But I don't blame Raven. She always kept to herself at times. _I thought. You're right, let's eat." I said. "Raven, do you want to splash your face?" I questioned. "No thanks, I got a spell that will do just the trick." Rae told me. Raven closed her eyes and began to mumble something. Her face began to glow and the puffiness disappeared. I was taken aback. That was absolutely amazing. "Is the puffiness still there?" Raven asked me, her eyes still closed. "No, it's gone." I said. "Alright then, let's go." Raven announced.

Raven's POV

Star and I were walking to the main room. "I actually had a lot of fun today, Star. Shopping isn't really my thing, but I enjoyed it." I told her. Star smiled and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Oh friend, I'm so excited you loved the shopping!" Star yelled, gleefully. _Damn, Starfire is strong. _I thought. "I'm glad too Star. But can you put me down?" I asked. "Oh my gosh! Yes, I'm sorry Raven. Sometimes, I don't know my own strength." Star stated, giggling.

She put me down and began to rub my arms. "You can sure say that again." I mumbled under my breath. Star rolled her eyes and we continued walking. We reached the main room, but before we entered, we heard shouting. "Wait, Star." I whispered. I put my arm in front of her hand to stop her. I pressed my ear to the door, straining to hear what was going on. "Rae, are you eavesdropping?" Starfire asked. "SHHH!" I exclaimed. "I can barely hear a thing." I stated. All I heard was muffling sounds. Star sat down next to me and put her ear against the cold, metal door.

Beast Boy's POV

"Alright, let's make a bet." I said smirking. _This is going to be fun. _I thought.

**A/N: Mwahahahahahhahaha! I did my first cliffhanger! Does anyone feel like the story is dragging on? I should just get to the point right? Well anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter **


End file.
